


Distant Dreams

by softfrogs (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Dream Bubbles, Game Over Timeline, Gen, Grimbark, Minor Character Death, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Temporary Amnesia, [S] Game Over, crazy i know, dave is my kryptonite, in places, it's karkat, repost because it's very different from the original, shitty title my bad, sneakily shoves in headcanons, this was not supposed to be over a thousand what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softfrogs
Summary: You remember being so excited to head into the new session with John after a somewhat boring three year long trip. You were going to finally see your friends and meet the trolls! It had been so long, and you had so much to say to them! Though, first, you had to introduce yourself to the new kids. You teleported in front of two of the players from the new session-  -but that's all you remember.





	

  You're lying on something cold and solid and lazily open your eyes. You are greeted with a dazzling array of stars, scattered across the horizon in a gorgeous array of colors. You slowly get up and move to the edge of the surface and gaze upon the land you were left on. You instantly recognize the lush green environment riddled with lakes and hills... and also lava. That's new. This is most definitely LOFAF, but how did you even get here? You were just about to meet up with the new players, weren't you? Your dog ears twitch and you heard movement behind you.

 

  "Jade?" The voice is familiar and it takes you only a second to connect it to Dave. You turn around without a moment’s notice- your god tier hood almost hitting you in the face. Just as expected, you're met with a platinum blonde boy wearing a striking set of sunglasses clad in the appropriate Knight of Time uniform standing on the side of your quest bed. You flash him a huge grin showing off your buckteeth, "Hello, Dave!" you say enthusiastically, "What are you doing here?" He raises an eyebrow as this response, seemingly confused and skeptical. "Do you not remember why I'm here? Why we're both here?" he asks. You shake your head and Dave lets out a breath you didn't know he was holding. "I see I'm supposed to sit here and give clues out at random until you realize what happened," Dave sat down on the quest bed, and faced away from you, "So, where do we start?"

 

  You shrug even though he couldn't see it and reply, "The last thing I remember was teleporting to the new session. I saw Jake and Jane, and that’s about it.”

 

  “I guess we start from there, then.” There was a brief pause as if Dave was trying to think up some elaborate way into getting you to remember _whatever_ he was talking about, “Do you remember anything about, uh, Jane?”

 

  You furrow your eyebrows and try to search of any recollection of Jane other than glancing at her and Jake for a mere moment. You think you saw her multiple times before arriving here. Was she wearing red? No, she was a Life player, wasn’t she?

 

  “I think I remember a _bit_ about her, I’m not sure!” You rest you chin in your hands and stare out at the thriving landscape. Your gaze wanders to a piece of wreckage down below. It looked like… a piece of another planet? Was that there before?

 

  Dave pulls you out of your thoughts, “Right. What about Condy? The crazy empress who was destroying everything and killed a ton of people?”

 

  She does sound awfully familiar. By Dave’s description she sounds like a complete maniac, but some part of you deep down, thinks of her as something else. A leader, perhaps? No, you would never side with someone like that! You move your hands from your chin to the side of the bed. You suddenly feel a strong urge to lie- you don’t want Dave to think you might’ve _looked up_ to her. But you’re supposed to tell the truth about everything if you want to figure out what happened, and go against this idea. “She sounds really familiar, too,” you respond, although a bit reluctantly, “I think I might’ve… looked up to her? Is that true?” Your grip tightens on the side of slab. A part of you doesn’t want an answer and silently hope he says no.

 

  He takes a deep breath and for a second you’re afraid he’s about to start rambling about all the ways that’s true- or false. “Well, I can’t really answer that question because that would be cheating. Like, this is a game of checkers, or something, I _could_ go back in time and tell you how to win the game, but that would be cheating. And no one likes a cheater. Especially not Paradox Space.” At least Dave didn’t say yes?

 

  “Could there have been a worse way for you to explain that?” you say a bit sarcastically and hope he doesn’t take offence to that. Dave does the opposite and chuckles, “No, Harley, I guess not. Point was: I can’t tell you straight up why we’re here, only give small hints.”

 

  Paradox Space is not your friend.

 

  So far, all that you’ve gathered from your scrambled mind was fleeting memories of Jane and a possibility you might’ve worked under The Condesce. Though, there’s no way you would’ve betrayed your friends and obeyed her. Well, not in your right mind. An idea suddenly shoots through your brain. Didn’t she have some sort of mind-control abilities? You hope Dave will be able to answer your question, “Didn’t Condesce have some kind of telepathic powers?”

 

  “Correct, she did. Point one to Harley,” he sounded rather startled that you had broken the silence so suddenly, but you hardly noticed over your short-lived pride that you were _finally_ coming to a conclusion! You continue on with your train of thought, “So since we both know that I would never side with her, did she use that on me?”

 

  “Correct again.”

 

  Okay, so you’ve gotten that down. At least you know that you didn’t willingly work with Condesce. But one thing still bothers you, you have many reminiscences about Jane. Now that you know you had submitted to the Condesce, you keep noticing Jane a lot more often in your memories. She always appeared as a red blur, but you _know_ that it is her. She was wielding her Forkkind, it was red, and had a globe of Skaia on the end. You vaguely remember conversing with two trolls in the woods of LOFAF. You think she attacked someone, on your command. You start to remember more and more about the incident and the minutes and hours leading up to that. The sudden influx of realizations almost hurts your head, but you’re too focused on piecing it all together.

 

  You were meeting up with Jake and Jane, so Her Imperious Condescension must’ve taken over your mind, along with Jane. You remember teleporting to the other two of the group, Roxy and Dirk, punching Dirk and taking Roxy prisoner. You were constantly trying to chase John down. You remember talking with Kanaya and Karkat and commanded Jane to _kill him._ You remember Jake realizing his full potential and trying to send him to the Furthest Ring, to no avail. Everything is connected together piece by piece.

 

  Your last memory was being crushed by a tower. You should’ve been revived, you heard the quiet _tick tock_ of the clock that was to decide your fate. You _were_ going to be revived, but it landed on Just. A Just death was the last thing you thought would ever happen to you, yet here you are.

 

  You look up at the land and notice how destroyed and demolished it was. A once beautiful biome turned into a wasteland that was turned to shreds and you can’t help but think that _you caused this._ You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, relived you finally solved this mystery, and also terrified that you caused this tragedy that resulted in so many deaths.

 

  Dave spoke first, sensing your realization and discomfort, “I assume you remember now. Pretty disappointing way for this all to end, huh?” You turned around to face him. You were tearing up and _really_ wanted any sign that you weren’t a complete monster for causing all of this.

 

  He turned around too and you both just sat there wondering what to do and say.

 

  You stared into his glasses, seeing your own reflection. Your own pupil-less reflection.

 

  “Yeah. I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was edgy sorry
> 
> Anyway, if you have any criticisms and/or want to point out any spelling or grammatical errors, please leave them in the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
